


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by RabbitPooh



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Блэр Ватсон - учительница словесности в старших классах. Преподаёт уже больше шести лет. Каждый год в неё влюбляется кто-то из старшеклассников. Старается, учит её предмет, делает все, чтобы понравится. Её это всегда забавляло. До тех пор, пока она не влюбилась сама.Навеяно данной песенкой https://youtu.be/B0Q0NecXGHg





	Don't Stand So Close To Me

***

Блэр Ватсон — учительница словесности в старших классах. Преподаёт уже больше шести лет. Каждый год в неё влюбляется кто-то из старшеклассников. Старается, учит её предмет, делает все, чтобы понравиться. Её это всегда забавляло. До тех пор, пока она не влюбилась сама.  
Норман Бейтс — имя мальчика, которого она не могла не заметить. Он был новеньким, и как все новички неприкаянным. Они быстро нашли общий язык благодаря его талантливым произведениям, написанным в прозе. А она, как учитель старалась поддержать и помочь продвинуть эти его рассказы.  
Часто им приходилось задерживаться подолгу после занятий.  
Увлечённые идеей, они не замечали как быстро вечерело и нужно было расходиться по домам. Но ни Норману ни Блэр расставаться не хотелось. Близкие по духу, понимающие друг друга с полуслова, они не могли не сблизиться.  
Первой сорвалась мисс Ватсон. Она настолько впечатлилась талантом мальчика, внутренними переживаниями его героев, настолько философски зрелыми, пусть несколько мрачноватыми для семнадцатилетнего ребёнка.

Каждое его эссе, редактируя, она зачитывала буквально до дыр.  
В Нормане будто жили два разных человека. Один — холодный, коварный и невероятно умный, другой же — милый, располагающий к себе, готовый прийти на помощь, рыцарь.  
Хотя, возможно это ей только казалось. Но от её внимания не утаилась тайна, жуткая, манящая в омут постоянно возбуждённо-расширенных тёмных зрачков, застилавших своей тьмой истинную зелень мечтательных глаз.

Норман Бейтс стал её проклятьем.  
Она понимала, что для него она не только наставник, но и женщина. Это было видно по тому, как он украдкой, надеясь на то, что она не замечает, осматривал её грудь, ноги, зад. И быстро переводил взгляд на окно, когда она его ловила.

Ничего странного. Мальчишки его возраста, все себя так вели с ней. Блэр привыкла быть объектом их фантазий. Это ей даже льстило и забавляло. Она и представить не могла связь с ребёнком, хотя очень любила сексуальные утехи. У неё были любовники, постоянно менялись и она никогда ни о чём не жалела, а лишь использовала их для наслаждения.  
Никогда ещё с четырнадцати лет она никого не любила. Никто не мог разбить сердце нифоманки, совращённой собственным отцом.  
Детей она понимала и боготворила. Вот и настал час расплаты за своё легкомыслие.  
Впервые она ощутила их тонкую связь, когда обещая поддержку ласково накрыла его руку своей рукой.  
Норман вспыхнул, занервничал, отнял руку и торопливо засобирался домой.  
«Неужели я настолько отвратительна?» — подумала учитель, потерев ладонь, которая была тёплой и мягкой, и даже нисколечко не потной.

Его обморок на контрольном тесте слишком напугал весь класс, а Блэр задумалась над тем, что мальчик в тот момент неотрывно смотрел на золотой крестик, раскачивающийся в районе декольте между её грудями.  
Значит он борется со своим влечением и оно слишком сильное, чтобы его не замечать.  
Блэр решила поговорить с матерью мальчика, выяснить, что с ним происходит, но мать была всецело поглощена собой. Красивая женщина, она чем-то напоминала Блэр саму себя. За внешним лоском — раненная душа и куча проблем, толкающих на компромисс с мужчинами.

На предложение обратить внимание на тревожные состояния мальчика и отвлечь его каким-то ещё более захватывающим занятием кроме его эссе, мать Нормана дала понять, что он нужен ей в обслуживании мотеля и Блэр поняла, что эгоистичная натура его матери не позволит сыну оставаться ребёнком.  
Ей это так знакомо. Отец выкручивал её нервы верёвками, заставляя нуждаться в нём, как в воздухе. Но она нашла себе путь к освобождению через богатых поклонников. Учительница-куртизанка. Звучит пошловато, но так оно и было.  
В очередной раз поверенный отца довёл её до истерики. Незаметно вошедший в классную комнату Норман оказался невольным свидетелем её слёз.  
Дремлющий в нём мужчина с готовностью поддержать вызвался утешать свою любимую учительницу. Блэр видела в нём ставшего за пару месяцев совместных чтений почти родного человека и в горе крепко прижалась к его груди. Норман не успел отпрянуть, прекрасно сознавая, что в школе подобные порывы могут растолковать по-своему.  
Возможно именно потому, что он желал её, он и хотел избежать тесного контакта.  
Волосы Блэр источали тонкий аромат парфюма из экзотических цветов. У Нормана снова закружилась голова. Биение его сердца учащённо пробивалось сквозь ткань его рубашки и её тонкой кофточки к её чувствительным соскам. В районе живота женщина ощутила естественную твёрдость, выступающую как реакция на её близость из его штанов.  
Блэр отступила, взглянув на мальчика, который уже не хотел отпускать её из своих объятий.  
То, что между ними происходило было неправильно. Но начало было положено. Никто не видел, никто не знал. Да и подумал вряд ли бы о том, что только что возникло между взрослой женщиной и совсем юным молодым человеком.  
Но Блэр понимала, что этого уже не остановить, если она сама не сможет удержаться.  
А сил на сопротивление самой себе у неё не уже оставалось.

Всё последующее время мисс Ватсон пыталась избегать оставаться с Норманом наедине.  
Наблюдала как он страдает от безответной любви к Бредли и попытками бедняжки Эмми, ему помочь это пережить. Он пользовался повышенным и странным в своей скрытности вниманием девочек.

Однако, когда он сталкивался с Блэр в коридоре или смотрел на неё во время урока, в его взгляде читался призыв. Или ей так хотелось думать.

На самом деле Норман не отдавал себе отчёт, когда мисс Ватсон очаровывала его своими грациозными движениями, ароматом духов и невероятной своей эротичностью.  
Он хотел её, но как-то слишком порочно. Не так как ему желалась Бредли.  
Но, как только он сталкивался с учительницей мысли путались в голове, он начинал терять себя и нечто животное будоражило его тело. Этот зверь в нём был сродни неумолимому дракону, пожиравшему молодых красавиц, распятых перед ним, на жертвенном алтаре.  
И это случилось.  
В классной комнате, как обычно, она засиделась за проверкой тестов. Норман вошёл и его взгляд был отрешённым, что немного озадачило Блэр.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — участливо спросила она.  
— Да, — произнёс он маникальным тоном и зашёл сзади за стул, на котором она сидела. Положил ей на плечи руки и, наклонившись, поцеловал в шею, сомкнул губы на мочке уха… Она развернулась лицом к нему и её губы попали в плен горячего поцелуя.  
Не прикрыв дверь, даже не вспомнив о том, что могут войти, они поддались своей порочной страсти. Мальчик и зрелая женщина.

Он казался безумным, но это только больше разжигало в ней волнение и страсть.  
Норман прислонил её к стене, осыпая мелкими поцелуями шею и грудь. Иногда неуклюже, но для неё эта мальчишеская непосредственность не имела большого значения. Блэр была желанна и этим всё оправдывалось. Её жуткое преступление должно было случиться. Женщина была слишком испорчена, чтобы устоять.  
Юноша задрал её короткую юбку, под которой, как обычно, не было нижнего белья. Норман оценил такую удачную доступность и запустил в промежность учительницы свои длинные пальцы. Влажность зашкаливала.  
Блузка Блэр потеряла свой былой лоск, скомканная его свободной рукой. Лиф с застёжкой спереди так же ловко распахнул ему навстречу её упругую по-девичьи приподнятую грудь.  
Мальчик затрясся ещё больше от ощущения близкой разрядки.  
Он слегка вклинился коленями между её ног, и Блэр вынуждена была их раздвинуть.  
Норман понимал как одобрение её обессиленные нежные касания до его подбородка и шеи, плеча, и с рыком голодного тигрёнка вошёл в учительницу на весь размер своего восставшего естества.

Расплата за сорванный запретный плод наступила позже, когда она увидела его глаза после того, как он кончил.  
Мальчишка был в панике. Он не знал, как ему себя вести, а женщина чувствовала себя извращенкой.  
— Простите меня, мисс Ватсон, — прошептал он поспешно застёгивая штаны. — Я… Вы же должны меня были прогнать, когда я посмел так себя вести.  
— Ты прав, Норман, — вздохнула она, ничуть в глубине души не сожалея. — Я сама этого хотела. Но ты же не расскажешь об этом маме или кому-то ещё. Это скверно, рассказывать о женщине, которая тебя любит и дарит внимание. Ты же не впервые этим занимаешься?  
— Нет, у меня была девушка. Вы простите меня, мама убьёт Вас, если узнает о нас, — смущаясь своей нелепости, он нервно застегнул ширинку и поспешно вышел из кабинета. Блэр такой милоты не ожидала. Будто он во время соития был совсем не он.  
Блэр долго думала о том, что случилось и твёрдо решила, что такое больше не повторится. Мальчик захотел её, получил её, очаровав своей юностью и невинностью, на этом она должна его похождения пресечь. Педагог она или шлюха?! В конце концов!  
Нет, она оказалась самой настоящей пидофилкой.  
В школе она постоянно выискивала его взглядом. Проходилась там, где он должен был появиться. Его верная подружка Эмма не отступала ни на шаг. Что-то родственное читалось во взгляде той и другой его близких женщин. Друга и любовницы. Это можно было назвать тихим смирением с более сильной личностью в его жизни — его мамой.

И тем не менее, когда вечером, Блэр в очередной раз поругалась со своим бойфрендом и расстроенная сидела дома за бокалом вина, раздался яростный стук в дверь.  
Она решила, что пропойца, с которым была сегодняшняя стычка пришёл просить денег на очередную свою авантюру, и рывком открыла входную дверь.  
Но на пороге переминался Норман Бейтс.  
Он начал с места в карьер. Нет, не оправдываться, он начал её раздевать.  
Сопротивляться она не стала снова, несмотря на то, что соседи могли слышать или видеть их забавы в окно.  
ей нравился его напор, что уж греха таить.  
Он нагнул её лицом к обеденному столу и нетерпеливо вошёл сзади, безо всяких прелюдий и ласк. То, что на ней снова отсутствовали трусики, маленькому нахалу было уже известно.  
Оправив юбку после закономерного окончания «сеанса», Блэр решила поставить точки над «i».  
— Что ты возомнил себе, мальчик?! Считаешь, что я твоя вещь? И ты можешь пользоваться мной, как салфеткой?  
Он не стал больше слушать, запечатав ей рот глубоким поцелуем. Блэр снова сдалась. Но потом добавила:  
— Почему я? Я же слишком взрослая для тебя. У нас разные…  
— Мама выглядит, как ты, — его глаза в этот момент показались мне безумными.  
— Так это всё из-за мамы?  
А она-то дура, считала, что обладает красотой Клеопатры. Мальчик не может справиться с Эдиповым Комплексом. Но она же не доктор!  
— Всё, довольно! Норман, это было в последний раз. У меня есть мужчина. Я лишь пожалела твоё достоинство. И всего-то. Понимаю, я вела себя глупо, потакая тебе. Но мой парень бандит, он убьёт тебя. Поэтому — всё, конец отношениям!

Весь его вид в тот напоминал обречённого на казнь. Кажется, слова о её мужчине и жалости к нему, были лишними.  
Норман ушёл. А ей хотелось рыдать от безысходности.  
«Где бы раздобыть доктора для себя?!»

Но Блэр снова ошиблась. Норман больше на неё не обращал внимания, будто ничего никогда между ними не было. Он вёл себя как в первый день их встречи. Блэр даже подумала, что из него получился бы прекрасный лицедей. Откуда ей было знать, что на самом деле мальчик ничего не помнит и уверен, что они лишь учитель и ученик. Он и на секунду в здравом смысле не допускал между ними ничего, кроме таких отношений.  
Он появился на выпускном с Эммой. Блэр напустила на лицо благостное безразличие и наигранную радость, увидев их вместе на балу.  
Хлебнув шампанского, она поехала к старому любовнику. Грубому и неотёсанному, за которого не вышвырнут с работы и не предъявят статью за растление.

Они провели бурный вечер и, как, всегда поссорились. Блэр возвращалась домой по шоссе и увидела одинокую фигуру Нормана. Он озяб от дождя, и его лицо кровоточило из рваных ран.  
Она остановилась рядом с ним.  
— Садись в машину, ты же простудишься! — возмутилась мисс Ватсон его пренебрежением к здоровью. Наверняка, подрались из-за девчонок. — Нужно обработать твой разбитый нос.  
Женщина за всё это время постаралась, не без его помощи, конечно, основательно позабыть их похождения.

Отогревшись у камина и позволив смыть кровь с лица, он едва сдерживал свой порыв. Потемневший взгляд зелёных глаз говорил о возрождающейся страсти.  
Блэр захотелось поддразнить мальчишку, скорее всего так в ней выражалась ревность к молодым девушкам, из-за которых он готов драться и не опасаться выражать свои чувства к ним. В то время как с ней ему нужно быть осторожным.  
«Что там за мама, которая способна убить любую, что коснётся его?»

— Я только переоденусь и отвезу тебя домой, — сказала Блер, выражая лишь искреннюю заботу, будто ничего иного она чувствовать не могла, и ушла в спальню.  
До сих пор он не видел её в роскошном, дорогом нижнем белье, которое было на ней, когда они занимались сексом с её дружком сегодня.  
Это возбуждало Номана ещё больше, чем осознание доступности этой женщины.  
— Ты знаешь, что должен сделать, — произнесла Норма в его обезумевшей.

Силуэт прекрасной женщины в отражении зеркала подталкивал его к ней.  
Блэр вздрогнула от ощущения его холодных ладоней на своих плечах.  
— Не снимай это, — попросил он. — Ты была с ним?  
Она кивнула и ощутила неловкость, будто она грязная шлюха и только что предала его светлые чувства, но похоже ему это нравилось — представлять её с другим мужчиной.

Он подвёл её к постели и лёг, не отпуская её рук. Блэр потеряла равновесие и упала на него.  
— Покажи, как вы это делали с ним, — предложил он и голос его очень отличался, а глаза горели, как у одержимого.  
Женщина усмехнулась и услужливо принялась расстёгивать на нём сырую рубашку, расстегнула ремень, высвободила член и провела по нему языком. Минет позволил обоим расслабиться и забыть о щепетильном положении. Она забралась на мальчика верхом и достала из-под подушки нож, который хранила на случай, если её дружок влезет в окно или выбьет дверь. Она очертила острым лезвием ореол губ Нормана. Мальчик вздрогнул, его взгляд окончательно погрузился в транс. Такие невинные игры на грани опасности были в чести у мисс Ватсон. Иногда она любила пощекотать партнёру нервы. Но тут она ошиблась. Тихий мальчик не был мазохистом, а склонность к садизму в нём ещё спала на задворках сознания.  
Лезвие уже касалось его сосков, пупка… Он схватил её за запястье, когда Блэр попыталась поиграть ножом с гениталиями.  
Резко перевернув её на спину, он всадил в неё свой восставший от возбуждения член. У Блэр спёрло дыхание. Такая эрекция бывает только у юных и влюблённых...  
Она закрыла глаза и покачивала бёдрами навстречу его порывистым движениям, не ожидая ничего кроме наслаждения.   
И оно пришло в самый последний момент.  
Женщина сладострастно задышала, не понимая ещё, что её горло бурлит, выпуская воздух вместе с потоками крови...  
Норман ловил каждое мгновение её агонии под собой, от чего его эякуляция случилась несколько быстрее, чем он желал.

Откуда ей было знать, о проблемах личности её ученика. О том, что его пьяный отец издевался над ним и его матерью, пока Норман не решил эту проблему, прикончив её одним ударом, принёсшим мгновенное облегчение и оргазм.

Только теперь, когда Блэр увидела всю правду в свои последние мгновения, она понимала, что испытывал Норман, когда занимался горячим сексом с женщиной, перескочившей из другой постели к нему в объятия; женщиной, которая в его глазах была ему почти матерью, мудрой и прекрасной.   
Эта женщина превратила его мечты о любви в грязь. И эта женщина она - Блэр Ватсон. Теперь она жалела себя, теряя душу вместе с потоками крови. Она жалела его, растерянного мальчика, бегущего в ночи к маме, не понимающего в полной мере, что он совершил.   
Его трофей - её жемчужные бусы.  
Эпилог.  
Норман бессознательно сделал ножом вторую зарубку, на ножке стула в своей комнате, тем же ножом, который оказался таким острым... и смертельно-опасным в его руках.  
Только он знал, что первая означала смертный грех под названием «Гнев», его учительница попала под вторую зарубку «Похоть», «Убийство» виделось ему впереди.


End file.
